1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to reciprocating compressors and, more particularly, to a reciprocating compressor, which is provided with a connecting rod to connect a rotating shaft to a piston.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a reciprocating compressor is a machine that compresses a refrigerant in a hermetic space, prior to discharging the refrigerant to an outside of the compressor. The reciprocating compressor includes a hermetic casing. A compressing unit to compress the refrigerant, and a drive unit to drive the compressing unit are installed in the hermetic casing.
The compressing unit includes a cylinder block, a cylinder head, and a piston. The cylinder block defines a compression chamber to compress the refrigerant. The cylinder head is mounted to an end of the cylinder block, and includes a suction chamber to guide the refrigerant into the compression chamber, and an exhaust chamber to guide the compressed refrigerant from the compression chamber to an outside of the hermetic casing. The piston rectilinearly reciprocates in the compression chamber.
The drive unit includes a stator, a rotor, and a rotating shaft. When an electric power is applied to the stator, the stator generates an electromagnetic field. The rotor is rotated by the electromagnetic field generated along the stator. The rotating shaft is axially press-fitted into a center of the rotor to integrally rotate along with the rotor. Further, an eccentric shaft is integrally provided on a predetermined portion of the rotating shaft, and eccentrically rotates. A connecting rod is provided between the eccentric shaft and the piston to convert an eccentric rotating motion of the eccentric shaft into a reciprocating motion, thus reciprocating the piston.
An eccentric shaft mounting hole is provided on a predetermined portion of the connecting rod to allow the eccentric shaft to pass through the connecting rod. The eccentric shaft mounting hole is larger than an outer diameter of the eccentric shaft, thus allowing the eccentric shaft to be easily mounted in the eccentric shaft mounting hole. After the eccentric shaft is mounted in the eccentric shaft mounting hole of the connecting rod, a bush is fitted into a space between the eccentric shaft and the eccentric shaft mounting hole to fill the space, thus allowing an eccentric rotating force of the eccentric shaft to be stably transmitted to the connecting rod.
However, in the conventional reciprocating compressor, the bush is press-fitted into the eccentric shaft mounting hole of the connecting rod. Thus, the conventional reciprocating compressor has a problem in that a force acts on the bush while press-fitting the bush into the eccentric shaft mounting hole, so that the bush may be compressed in a radial direction thereof, and friction may occur between compressed parts of the bush and the eccentric shaft, thus hindering the rotation of the eccentric shaft.